


Autumn Sunday

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [19]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The trees always remind me of incendiary rounds.’ Shepard had leaned against the window, lips pressed tightly in thought, 'The way the red and orange mix together… Yeah, just like the glow on armour when you shoot it.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr by Trilliath for 500th follower. (2012)

_‘The trees always remind me of incendiary rounds._ ’ Shepard had leaned against the window, lips pressed tightly in thought, _'The way the red and orange mix together… Yeah, just like the glow on armour when you shoot it.’_

Kaidan could see the tips of those very trees just outside their living room window - a sleepy sort of autumn Sunday with rain pattering against the windows of their home. Shepard wasn’t the most romantic type of guy, his analogies always fell on guns, armour and Blasto but Kaidan understood what he  _meant_  to say and that was the  _important_ part. 

With Shepard, Kaidan always had to read between the lines or they wouldn’t be on the same galaxy map most of the time and today had been no exception. Their argument had started over nothing - Kaidan was  _over_  thinking and Shepard had  _stopped_  thinking. 

Things usually went downhill by that point, like a slippery slope on Noveria - the momentum almost too strong to resist but this time, Shepard solved it without much effort. He grabbed his irate lover and pulled him into his arms, head tucked under his chin and sighed. 

 _'It’s Sunday, no time for a fight, we have movies to watch,’_  he said in his best Commander Shepard voice and Kaidan surrendered.

_'Yeah, okay - I’m… sorry.'_

Somewhere between Blasto III and Blasto IV, with Kaidan’s ear pressed hard against Shepard’s chest - listening to his heart beating like a pulse star ready to go nova, they dozed. The rain falling a little harder against the window pane and Kaidan could see the wind swaying the old maple trees on the horizon.

Shepard was the first to fall asleep while Kaidan spent the last few moments fighting the pull of slumber listening carefully to the sound he never thought he’d hear again all those years ago; the first time over Alchera, and the second occurrence in the Citadel rubble. 

They were old soldiers and old soldiers couldn’t deny the only thing they knew, _especially_  Shepard.  _'Incendiary rounds, huh?’_  Kaidan smirked and nuzzled Shepard’s chest before closing his eyes, feeling the weathered hands wrap around his back for a sleepy squeeze,  _'Yeah, that’s the best way to describe them.’_


End file.
